Yours Truly, Hermione
by MalfoysLilDragon
Summary: How is it that Hermione Granger's life is in shambles? Nice, neat, everything in it's place Hermione Granger? Her life wasn't supposed to be like this. Now with new romances and other big events, how will she ever be able to put her life back together?
1. Prologue

Prologue- Hermione's little problem.

_Author's Note: This is a story that I started all the way back in 2004. I have re-written in the hopes that I will actually finish it this time around. So please, please read and review and keep me going!_

Finally, I do not, in any shape or form own Harry Potter or anything that relates to that. Harry Potter is the genius imagination of Miss JK Rowling, to whom we are all much obliged to.

Hermione Granger was considered to be one of the most brilliant witches of her generation. By the time she was twenty, she had developed a magical cure for Chickenpox, she bettered three different potions, and she helped defeat one of the most evil and powerful wizards in history.

At twenty-one she was exhausted and washed out. That was when she decided to take up bookkeeping and public relations for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George Weasley were ecstatic when Hermione offered to take control of all business proceedings dealing with their stores. It allowed them more time to come up with more practical joke items and other things that made their stores so popular.

It seemed that she was always around the Weasleys; after all she had been living with them since she was fifteen. Her parents had been killed during the summer between her fifth year and her sixth year by Lord Voldemort. He realized what a threat the young witch was and demised of her parents as a warning. When Arthur and Molly realized that she had no other family, they quickly adopted her and brought her to the Burrow. It took her a long time to get through the pain and sorrow of losing her parents, but she soon realized that she still had family.

She was definitely not the Hermione Granger she had once been. She thought about her past and smiled as she walked down Diagon Alley towards her flat. She didn't notice as men of all ages stared at her as she passed them. She was certainly one of the most beautiful witches in London. Her cinnamon brown hair had strands of gold woven through it. It complimented her warm chocolate brown eyes. Her face matured through her years at Hogwarts. The baby fat disappeared as her cheekbones became more apparent and her lips became fuller.

The stresses of the last couple of weeks had made her more tired than usual. First she had quit her job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and then she found herself engaged to Draco Malfoy. She thought about the plans of the upcoming wedding and walked into her flat.

Just as she was strolling into the kitchen, nausea hit her full on. She fled into her bathroom and sank to her knees in front of the toilet, where she proceeded to lose her lunch of saltine crackers. She stood up shakily five minutes later and walked to the mirror. Her eyes widened as she took in her appearance. Her brown eyes were dull and had a slight shadow underneath them. Her usually warm complexion was pale and washed out. She really needed to go see a mediwitch; this was the fourth day in the row that she had prayed to the porcelain god for no apparent reason.

She suddenly stood up straighter. Ginny did the same thing when she was... Hermione couldn't be, couldn't she? She quickly ran into her study and pulled down a book filled with medical related spells. She quickly turned to the P's. She muttered an incantation and passed her wand over her lower stomach. It glowed purple. She sat down quickly.

This was not happening- not to her. There was no way he would stay with her now. Who wanted a pregnant woman? Especially if it isn't his?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Where it all started...

"Bloody hell." Hermione quickly threw off her pajamas and put on a simple lavender set of robes. Her twisted her hair into a bun and pushed her wand into a pocket.

"Why am I late today of all days?"

She bustled towards the door, catching a glimpse of herself. She looked calm and collected, even though she felt nowhere near it.

She smoothed a stray hair and apparated into WWWs (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) with a loud "pop". She glanced around her office and sighed. 'Good they're not here yet.'

She sat down behind her large desk and opened her daily planner. Her eyes swept thoughtfully over the contents.

8 am- Meeting with Fred and George

10 am- Brunch with Draco

11am- Meet Ginny at Nordman's.

2:30 pm- Another meeting with Fred and George

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Her head snapped up from her planner to the door. 

"Come in!" Hermione called out, closing her planner.

George walked in. Hermione looked behind him and frowned. "Where's Fred?"

George shrugged his shoulders, "At Mia's. He popped the question last night and she said yes. Guess they're celebrating."

Hermione smiled and said, "Good for them!"

George laughed, "Good what? That she said yes, or that they are celebrating?" 

Hermione shook her head haughtily at him. "Because she said yes, pervert."

George smirked, "Pervert, am I?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "As I recall George, you were the one who decided that it would be funny to charm my dress robes to go invisible after a couple of hours. I don't know who was more shocked, me or your parents. It was Bill's wedding after all. It should've been Fleur's robes that were disappearing, not mine."

George laughed, "It was one of my better ideas…after all…I did get to see you naked."

Hermione stopped laughing.

She stood up and slowly and walked towards him. "You know, Mr. Weasley, if I were you I would watch my clothes very closely from now on, because when I get the chance I will return the favor."

George let out a snorted, "Do you want to see me naked that badly Hermione? Because if you do, all you have to do is ask."

He stepped closer to her with every word. A slight tint of pink washed over her cheeks.

"You've never seen a man naked before, have you?" he asked brushing his lips across one ear. She shivered.

"You've never been properly touched by a man either. It makes one wonder..." 

Hermione leaned back. George's dark blue eyes bore into her dark brown ones.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes.

Every touch of his lips against hers made her shiver. When opened her mouth to protest he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

His arms snaked around her slender waist and held her firmly against him. She grew weaker and weaker with need as his tongue teased hers.

Just as she started to kiss him back, they heard a cough. George broke the kiss and looked lazily to the door.

Hermione slowly turned her head towards whoever had just ruined the best kiss of her life.

Fred Weasley was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Now isn't this cute? My brother snogging our little brother's best friend?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Secrets

George started laughing weakly. "Well, you were late and we were bored. What else were we supposed to do?" Fred pushed himself away from the door frame and walked towards the pair of chairs that sat in front of Hermione's desk.

"Hmmmm... I dunno, talk about business, perhaps?" Hermione placed her hands on George's chest and pushed away from him.

"Don't tell anyone about this Fred." Fred sat down and put his feet on Hermione's desk with his ankles crossed. He smiled mischievously at the other two.

"Not tell? This is too good not to tell." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fred. She irritably pushed a strand of cinnamon brown hair out of her face and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Too good not to? As I recall Fred, I distinctly remember you asking me not to tell anyone a certain something. How about I tell George about the time you-"

Fred's color paled and his eyes started to dart back and forth between his lap and Hermione's laughing brown eyes.

"Okay I won't tell anyone." Hermione smiled smugly at Fred and sat down at her desk. George walked over and sat on the corner of her desk and watched her. She beamed at him and opened a purple folder.

"Well, down to business now. I think it is time to open another store." Fred frowned slightly.

"Are you sure? We did just open the one in Hogsmeade. I know that we are doing really well financially, but we already have seven shops in here in Europe, I don't think there is a place here that doesn't have a WWW's. " Hermione handed each of them a sheet of paper.

"Not in Europe boys, I'm talking about the States. Salem, Massachusetts to be exact. Draco owns a piece of commercial property right in the heart of the magical part of town. He said he would give it to us for 10,000 Galleons as a favor to me. It is a really good price, much lower than we would find anywhere else. I think this is an excellent time to go to the US."

George looked up from the piece of paper. "This would mean that one of us would have to go oversee the starting of the store." Hermione smiled.

"I would go. I can be over there supervising, and still check up on the stores here." George shook his head.

"No me or Fred would have to go. I mean, we are the owners." Hermione frowned. 

"I am still going." Fred stood up.

"Well Hermione, looks like you and George are going to the States together. Have fun you two; don't work all the time, its bad for you." And with that, Fred left the room, with Hermione and George watching each other warily.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Feelings revealed**

Draco Malfoy glanced around the restaurant. Still no sign of Hermione. She was fifteen minutes late. That was not like her at all. If he had been the Draco Malfoy that he was at Hogwarts, he would of left if she wasn't fifteen minutes early. Actually he probably wouldn't of met with her at all.

But he wasn't the Draco Malfoy that he had been at Hogwarts. His father had seen to that. He became a full fledged Death Eater at the beginning of his seventh year. Everything was great, or what he thought was great. He was soon Voldemort's most prized death eater, more so than his father.

That was what almost got Draco killed.

Four Years Earlier

Lucius didn't like the fact that his son was the chosen one. He knew that in order to become Voldemort's right hand again, he would have to get rid of his son. Not that it really bothered him; Draco was a disappointment of a son. So he set it up.

Draco was fed information that contained papers that stated a prophecy made about himself- and Hermione Granger. It said that Hermione would be Draco's downfall. It was then that Draco decided to dispose of Hermione.

He knew that it would take a lot to get her away from the castle. He did a few appearance charms and made himself look like the famous Harry Potter. Then he told her that Sirius Black was in the forest. She quickly followed him out of the castle and right to where he wanted her. 

Before Draco could even remove his appearance charms, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Malfoy, we need to get out of this forest." Draco quickly took off his Harry Potter disguise. He frowned at Hermione.

"How did you know that it was me, Mudblood?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Draco, I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix. We received intelligence yesterday that included the both of us. Your father wants to kill you and me. He figured he would get both of us out of the way at once."

Draco crossed his arms and smirked. "Why would my father kill me, or you for that matter?"

"Draco I know that you are Voldemort's right hand man, that was your father's position. You took it and he wants it back, but why would Voldemort give it back while he has you? He's going to kill you as soon as you kill me." Draco watched her face. He paled. She was telling the truth. "As for wanting me gone, I am working on a potion. once this potion is completed, Voldemort will be finished. The potion is called, Esape de la mort, or Escape from Death. The drinker will not be affected by the killing curse. There goes Voldemort's biggest weapon."

Draco shook his head. "I believe you. I don't know why, but I do." Hermione lowered her wand.

"Draco we need to get out of here, now. As soon as you throw the killing curse, your father and several other death eaters are going to appear. We need to get to the edge of the forest and then do it. We should get safely to the castle if we run."

Back to the present

The memory faded from Draco's mind. He fell in love with Hermione that day. She not only gave him his life back, she gave him another life to look forward to. He joined the Order of the Phoenix shortly afterwards. They took precautions. It was told that Hermione killed Draco, when he attacked her in the forest. He was given a new appearance, and put into Gryffindor. As far as anyone knew, Draco Malfoy was dead.

He was with Hermione, Harry, and Ron when they defeated Voldemort. Harry actually did it, but the rest of them kept the other Death Eaters away from Harry. Draco killed his father, and his childhood friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione and the others killed many others, but they didn't know all of them like he did. It affected him deeply. Hermione was the one who pulled him out of the depression that followed that day.

Back to the present

"I'm sorry that I am so late Draco, things where kind of, well, hectic at work. Forgive me?" Draco stood up. He was at least seven inches taller than her. He looked down at her and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Of course, Hermione. Sit down." Hermione sat down and Draco pushed her chair in. He walked around the table and sat down. "Hermione we need to talk."

Hermione unfolded her napkin and placed in her lap. "What about?" she picked up her water glass and took a sip.

"Us." Draco glanced down at his lap.

"Us?" Hermione set her water glass down and folded her hands on the table.

"We have been through so much Hermione. I feel that I just have to tell you what I've been feeling for the last five years." Hermione frowned slightly. "Hermione I love you. I have since that day in the forest. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you consider marrying me and being my wife?"

Hermione stared at Draco with her mouth open. If he had told her this before George's kiss this morning, she probably would have her arms around his neck kissing him and saying "yes". But how could she devote her life to a man when she had been kissed like that by another?

A/N: bum bum bummmmmmm... the plot thickens...R/R please

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Proposal Refused**

Hermione stared at Draco. She opened her mouth, and shut it again. She closed her eyes and took a breath. Draco was watching her with a slight frown. She stood up and knocked over her water glass. She didn't even look at it.

"Draco, I got to go back to the office, I'll talk to you later." She took one last glance at his face and fled. She apparated with a loud "pop", leaving Draco to stare at the spot where she disappeared with tears in his eyes.

Hermione apparated into her flat, and went straight into her bedroom. She took off her robes and changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a scarlet sweatshirt that had "Gryffindor" written across it in gold. She took her hair out of the bun it was in, and put it into a ponytail.

She walked over to the fireplace in her room and threw some purple dust into it. "Fred or George Weasley, Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, London." She called loudly into it as the flames turned purple. Suddenly they turned back to normal, and George's head appeared. He frowned at Hermione.

"What's the matter?" Hermione lifted her chin slightly.

"Nothing, I'm just taking the rest of the day off." Hermione sniffed to keep the tears back. Just looking at his face reminded her of how complicated her life had suddenly became. He frowned.

"I know that something is wrong. Malfoy just came here and asked to see you. When I said that you hadn't returned from lunch yet, he demanded to see your office. As if you just told him that you going back to the office and then had me say that you weren't back yet. What is going on Hermione?"

Hermione sat down in a chair that faced the fire. She sighed.

"He asked me to marry him. I didn't know what to say." George's head disappeared from the fire with a loud "pop" and he suddenly appeared in front of it a moment later. He walked over to her chair and kneeled next to it. 

"He asked you to marry him? We are talking about the same Draco Malfoy right? The one who called you a Mudblood all through school?" She nodded and stood up.

"All of a sudden he said that we had to talk about 'us'. As if there is an 'us'. Then he told me that he loved me, and asked me to be his wife." She shook her head sadly. George sat down in her chair. "I don't know what to do."

"Come here." Hermione turned towards him. He was holding his arms out. She walked over slowly and sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure that it was just shock." Hermione shook her head, and burrowed her head in his chest.

"No, that wasn't it. I love him, just not the way he wants me to. Besides, we have kissed before and there wasn't anything like what I felt when I kissed you this morning." She realized what she said and stiffened. George chuckled.

"That was lust honey. Ignore that feeling." Hermione pulled away from his chest and looked at him.

"It was more than lust George. I have felt lust before, and that wasn't it."

George shrugged. "Then what was it?" Hermione looked in his eyes. She could get lost in them. The green specks in them excited her, the blue made her feel like she could drown just looking into his eyes, and the golden specks soothed her. How could his eyes be blue and have so many colors woven into them? It amazed her that she could feel so many things just looking into his eyes.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Her arms twined themselves around his neck. He moved his hands from around her waist to her hips. He opened his mouth to protest, when Hermione's tongue snaked into it to explore the dark insides of his mouth. His tongue met hers and they kissed passionately for several moments.

They were completely oblivious to the head that was floating in the fire. The man's dark gray eyes were filled with fury as he watched the couple. He would make George pay for making Hermione change her mind about him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Plans Backfired**

"What the hell do you mean that Draco is demanding forty thousand galleons?" Hermione exclaimed as she shifted the phone to her other ear. "For undisclosed reasons? I don't bloody believe this! Tell Draco that I need an appointment with him today…what do you mean his schedule is full for a week?" she sighed loudly and started to tap her foot in frustration. "You tell Draco that when he decides to grow up, he can come talk to me, and in the mean time he can take that property and shove it in his bloody ass! Tell him that is for UNDISCLOSED REASONS!" she pulled the phone away from her ear in shock. "The little hussy just hung up on me! Wait until I get my hands on her. What a bloody day!" 

"Why whatever is the matter Miss Granger?" Hermione shot George a dirty look as he walked through her door.

"You know damn well MR. WEASLEY! You had your ear against my door! I saw your big ass shadow through the door window's blinds." Hermione sighed and slumped against the back of her chair. Her dirty look melted into an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry George I didn't mean to snap at you. Draco must really be angry at me to do this, I mean this isn't really even hurting me, its hurting you and Fred."

George shrugged his shoulders and sat down. "I dunno Hermione, but what I do know is that we need to find some new land. Fred and I agree about going to the states, and Ferret boy is definitely not going to stop us. We'll just look for land ourselves."

Hermione lowered her face into her hands and propped her elbows on the desk. "Why is he being so childish? We have been through so much together. I can't believe that he is blowing all that because I don't love him enough to marry him."

George had to strain to hear her because her voice was muffled by her hands. "Then it's his loss Hermione. If he doesn't respect you enough to support your decision then that is his problem, and it is obviously better for you both."

Hermione rubbed her temples for a couple of moments and the looked up with a tired look on her face. "You're completely and utterly right George. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to leave for the rest of the day."

George stood up. "Of course you can leave Hermione, go home and take a day off. We'll work out a game plan tomorrow."

Hermione flashed George a grateful smile as she shoved various documents into her shoulder bag. She picked it up and settled it on her shoulder. Just as she was about to walk through her door, Fred walked in with an angry look on his face.

"What is the matter Fred?"

Fred sighed and took in the fact that she looked like she was getting to leave. He put his hands in his pocket and glanced at his brother. He was bothered by something, Fred could tell. He made a quick note to ask his brother about it later. He focused his attention on the brunette that was standing with an exhausted look on her face.

"Going home Hermione?" 

Hermione nodded and picked up her black jacket.

"I have raging headache, and my day has not been a picnic. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Hermione, I just got a call from Harry. He said he was sent to your house because of a magical disturbance. When he got there, your flat was totaled. Someone came in and wrecked it. I guess someone painted 'Mudblood' on the wall. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm going over there with Mum and Ginny to try to clean it up a bit"

Hermione quietly set down her shoulder bag and jacket and picked up the phone.

"Is Draco in? Will you tell him this is Pansy Parkinson?" She glanced at Fred and George who were staring at her with confused looks on their face. "Hello Draco? No it's not Pansy, its Hermione…I don't give a rat's ass if you don't have time to talk to me Draco. I just got word that someone totally trashed my flat and wrote Mudblood on my wall, now Draco, we all know that is your favorite line… what I'm just trying to figure out is why the price on my land gets boosted and why my apartment gets trashed all in one day…what is that you say? You don't know anything about it? Hmmm, well let me clue you in Draco, if I find out that you had any part in this any little part at all, I will have your balls on a pointed stick and your cock on a plaque. Have a nice day Mr. Malfoy." She slammed the phone down into the receiver and sat back down into the receiver. Fred had a shocked look on his face, while George had a pleased look on his face.

"What the hell is going on? I thought you and Draco were really good friends, why would he do this?"

"Well, last night he asked me to marry him and I said no. I called him this morning to confirm our business arrangement, when his twit of a secretary told me that he raised the price by thirty thousand galleons. So I told the secretary to tell him to shove the land up his bloody ass. I don't understand why he decided to up the price; I mean this is more damaging to you two than it is to me. You think he would do something to hurt me if he is so angry. "

George frowned at this. His thoughts suddenly turned towards Hermione's safety. What would WWW's do if she got hurt? More importantly, what would HE do if she got hurt?

"Hermione I just realized that your flat is too trashed for you to stay at for awhile, you can always stay at mine, I have two guest rooms."

Hermione looked at the twins, who were nodding at each other in agreement. She sighed and slumped in her chair, for she knew that arguing would be futile.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Growing Feelings**

"Sorry that the place is so dirty. You know me though I'm not exactly the neatest person." George held the door open and allowed Hermione to pass him. Hermione walked but four steps when a big ball of gray and white fur hit her and knocked her down. Before she what was happening, the thing was licking her all over her face. "Christ, I'm sorry Hermione. Get off her Greer!"

George wrestled the large ball of fur, which was now identified as "Greer". Hermione sat up and realized that the fury thing was a large sheepdog. It sat now with its head cocked to the side and its tongue sticking out. Hermione stood up.

"I didn't know that you had a dog." George patted the dog on the head.

"I got him right after I left home and moved here. I named him Greer, which is Celtic for guardian, but I should have named him something else. He would run up to a burglar and lick him instead of biting him. Wouldn't you, you stupid mutt?" George glanced down at the dog, who look up at him and started to wag his tail. George squatted down and looked the dog where his eyes would've been if they hadn't been covered by fur. "Look here dog, Hermione is a guest in this house. That means no drooling on her, no sleeping in her bed, and most importantly, no chewing on her shoes. You got it Greer? I mean it." The dog let out a bark. "Fine we'll shake on it." Greer lifted a paw and put it in George's outstretched hand. "Good dog. Go find Beauregard and play with him." The dog shook its butt and tore out of the room.

Hermione watched the whole scene in amusement. "Who's Beauregard?" George glanced over at Hermione was now sitting in an overstuffed chair. "Beauregard is my ferret. I was going to call him Draco, but I figured the name would be a curse to the poor thing, so I let Ginny name him. I'm not sure, but I think that was an even bigger curse to the poor thing. I also have a cat named Tryphena. Ginny also named her. I call her Phena for short. There she is now; Beauregard and Greer must have found her."

An all white cat slinked into the room and jumped onto Hermione's lap. It fixed its violet eyes onto Hermione and meowed. Hermione gently stroked the cat's head.

"Hello darling, are you not a beautiful cat? I used to have a cat, but he died last year poor thing. You remember Crookshanks don't you?" George settle himself on the couch.

"Yes I do. I didn't know that he died. You only had him for a couple of years didn't you?" Hermione laughed and itched under Phena's chin.

"I had him for ten years and he had been in the pet shop for eight. He was an old cat who had lived a long life." George watched in amazement at the little white cat curled into a ball on Hermione's lap and fell asleep.

"You know I've never seen Phena act like that? She usually hates everyone, even me. I'm surprised that she likes you so much." Hermione smiled.

"All cats like me George. It's my animagus form, they can sense that I am like them." Hermione leaned back in the chair and petted the purring cat.

"I didn't know you are an animagus. When did that happen?" Hermione laughed.

"The ministry doesn't even know that I am an animagus. When the threat of Voldemort was growing, me, Ron, and Harry decided to take on different forms so that we could protect ourselves. If a death eater was after us we could transform, after all, they weren't looking for a cat, a dog, or a stag." George looked at Hermione in utter respect.

"I just realized that there are a lot of things that I don't know about you." Hermione smiled.

"There are a lot of things that a lot of people don't know about me. Like the fact that I have my belly button pierced, or the fact that I lost my virginity when I was sixteen to, um Harry Potter, or that I have a tattoo on my back. I can be a very mysterious person."

"Harry huh?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "How was the Boy-who-lived?"

"Let's just say it was awkward for the both of us." George laughed.

"You have a tattoo too?"

"It's a lightning bolt coming out lion's mouth. I got it when I was seventeen. I actually have two. I also have one on the small of my back. It's really hard to describe. I guess I could show it to you." Hermione picked up the sleeping cat and set her on the chair. She turned around and lifted the back of her maroon sweater. On her back was a star outlined in yellow, with the planets Jupiter, Neptune, and Mars in the middle. Little white stars were sprinkled throughout the black background. 

"Wow. Can I see the other one?" Hermione turned her heads towards him.

"You'll have to pull the shirt up further, I can't pull it any further."

George walked over and gently took the end of the sweater from her and lifted it higher to show the lion tattoo. George brushed his hand lightly across the lion. Hermione lets out a slight shiver as he started to trace the star with his finger. She turned quickly and faced him.

He stared into her brown eyes for several moments and then put his hands on her slim waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her gently at first, but it was Hermione who snaked her hands into his red hair and deepened the kiss. When he opened to his mouth to, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her hands worked their way down to the bottom of his sweater and then she started to tug the sweater up. He started to murmur a disagreement when she pulled her face away. He looked into her eyes and saw desire and passion. He shrugged and started to guide her to his bedroom.

"You started this Hermione, and now you are going to finish it." 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Into your arms**

"So Draco, what can I do for you?" Fred leaned against the counter and watched Draco fidget.

"I need to speak to Hermione." Draco quickly straightened his posture when he realized that he was moving from foot to foot. Fred gave him a lazy grin.

"I suppose I could let you do that, but at this exact moment she is moving into George's flat. You see, someone broke into hers and totaled it. I really don't get who would do something like that to a nice witch like Hermione. Do _you_ have any ideas?"

Draco felt his color drop at the announcement that Hermione was moving in with George. That wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to call him, and move in with him. Instead she called him, bitched him out, and moved in with one of the Weasley Twins. How could his day get any worse?

**At George's Flat**

Hermione stretched and rolled over to kiss George's chest. He yawned and looked down at her.

"Wow." She giggled and lightly ran her fingers down his torso. He shivered and then propped himself up on one arm. He looked down at her. She stared into his eyes. A soft smile played across her lips.

"Was I better than Harry?" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you serious? Why do men always have to know how each other measure up to each other? Fred asked me the same thing." Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. She bent over and picked up her sweater and jeans and held them up to them. George sat straight up and stared at her. "Ignore what I just said George."

"What did Fred ask you?" He looked confused and then he thought about what she said. His confused frown turned into a shocked expression. "Holy hell! Are you telling me that you slept with Fred?"

Hermione quickly pulled on her underwear and jeans. She gave George an exasperated look as she hooked her bra and slipped on her sweater. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well?" She sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and stared at George. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"George what you have to understand here is that I was sixteen, and that Fred was only eighteen. It was one night at the burrow, after a skirmish with some death eaters. You know the one that I was cornered by Crabbe and Goyle and they almost killed me. I was so shaken by what had occurred that I turned to Fred, and you know Fred, the only real support he used to be able to give to a girl was sex, and I took it. I'm not going to say that I am proud of it, but I can honestly say that it's never happened again with anyone."

George suddenly sat up. "That was what you threatened Fred with when he walked in on us kissing wasn't it?" When Hermione gave him a weak nod, he let out a bark of laughter. "I can't believe he gave me crap for something that he already did. The nerve of that man sometimes!"

Hermione brushed the curls out of her face and stood up. She turned to look at George and then started to walk out of the room. "You know what George Weasley? Your mother was right, never get involved with a Weasley man, unless you are ready to fight for them, because they are pigheaded and don't see that a good thing has happened to them even if it has bitten them on the arse. I go back on what I said George, Fred wasn't the only time that has happened, because that is exactly what this is. I'm going to the Burrow, don't expect me to come in tomorrow."

And with that she was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- Family Matters**

Fred had just sat down when George appeared in his flat. He frowned at the sight of his twin. His red hair was messy, his sweater was inside out and his pants were wrinkled. It was his eyes that bothered him the most. They were dull and saddened by something, but Fred couldn't quite figure it out. Then it hit him, it had to do with Hermione.

"What's the matter George?" George sat down in the armchair across from Fred and rubbed his temples.

"Hermione left me." Fred would have laughed if George didn't look so devastated. Instead he raised a red eyebrow.

"Why did she do that George?" George looked up at Fred and gave a hollow laugh.

"Because I'm a jerk and I made it sound like she was just a one night stand." Fred crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Well is she?" George stared at Fred.

"I love her Fred." Fred just blinked a couple of times. Then it dawned on him.

"Holy hell George, you ARE in love with Hermione. Holy crap! George Weasley is in love with Hermione Granger."

At The Burrow

"Now, now Hermione dear, I'm sure that he just didn't realize what he was saying. At least he didn't realize that you would take it in that context." Molly Weasley bustled around the young woman that she considered to be her daughter and set down a cup of tea in front of her.

"Maybe he didn't Mum, but I'm sure that what happened is just what he thought it to be. A one night stand." Arthur Weasley walked in a moment later.

"What about a one night stand? Hello Hermione, nice to have you home." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He then proceeded to kiss his wife's cheek. "Hello dear."

Hermione sighed and sipped her tea. "It's nothing Dad. Just one of my silly little problems. Did I tell you two that Draco proposed to me?"

Arthur narrowed his blue eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like Draco; it was just that he wasn't right for his little girl. "What did you say?"

Hermione looked away and fluttered her hand. "I said no, but I just might take it back. Especially if George doesn't pull his head out of his monstrous arse!" She shook her head and then got up and left the room. Arthur waited until he heard the footsteps fade and a door shut. He then turned to his wife who was making dinner.

"What the hell was that about Molly?" She glanced over her shoulder. 

"Oh that? Well she slept with George and he made a comment that it was a one night stand. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Hermione is in love with our Georgie." Arthur sat down.

"I'm glad that is all." Then he jumped out of his seat. "WHAT? George did what with Hermione? They are getting married next week and that is that." Molly placed a hand on her cocked hip.

"I don't think so Arthur. If that was the case then she would have to marry Harry and Fred." She turned back to the pot and grinned when she heard a teacup shatter and a sputtered yell.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Another Proposal**

It had been a week since Hermione had been to WWW's. Every time that George or Fred tried to enter the Burrow, Molly would chase them out. It was Hermione's new haven while her apartment was being cleaned up. The paint on the wall had been very difficult to remove and by the time they had figured it out, Hermione decided that she wanted it remodeled. Hermione had resigned her position at WWW's and was now trying to figure out what to do with her life.

That's when Draco came back into her life.

Molly peeked her head into the living room. "Hermione? An Owl just arrived for you." Hermione looked up from her book.

"Who is it from? If it's from George I do not want to see it." Hermione pursed her lips for a moment and then went back to her book.

Molly left for a moment and then came back with a package. She tossed it to Hermione. Hermione glanced at it and stared at the label. She looked back up to Molly.

"It's from Draco. Why would he be sending me a package?" Molly smiled at her.

"I think it's his way of apologizing. Open it." Molly quickly ducked out of the room to leave Hermione alone with the package. Hermione set her book down and picked up the brown paper wrapped package. She stared at Draco's handwriting for several more moments and then tore the paper open. In the box was a cream colored envelope with her name and a little green box. She picked up the envelope first, weighing its contents. She took a deep breath and tore it open. She pulled out the cream colored paper and opened it up. Her name was scrawled across the top in Draco's handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_What I did was wrong. I should have never raised the price of the land, and I definitely should not have damaged your flat. I have sold that land in the States to the Weasley brothers for only 5,000 Galleons. I also paid not only for the damages on your flat, but also paid for all of the remodeling that you did and all of the furniture. _

_What I am most sorry for is how I dropped that bombshell on you. I should have told you what I felt for you long ago. Instead I not only told you how I felt, but also proposed marriage. I wish now that I could take it all back, because now I don't have you at all. And now my life feels completely empty._

_I know I do not deserve an extra chance, but included with this letter is something I want you to consider. I understand that you don't love me like I love you, but maybe one day, it can grow. Please consider and know that I will never let you go without anything. Ever. _

_Love always and forever,_

_Draco_

Hermione had felt the tears well up in her eyes. She picked up the Green box and opened it. A black velvet box sat in it. She felt her eyes widen and she pulled it out and opened it. That is when she gasped.

Settled into the black velvet was one of the most breathtaking rings she had ever seen in her life. It was a rather large emerald cut diamond in a platinum setting. On both sides of the diamond were two smaller jewels, emeralds and rubies.

She couldn't believe how Draco was putting himself out there, simply because he loved her so much. George was definitely not willing to put himself out there because if he was, he would have found a way to get to her by now. Suddenly she was looking at the ring in a new light. Maybe she should accept Draco on his proposal. It could be true what he said, love could grow. She really couldn't do any worse. She nodded firmly to herself and put on the ring.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- Heartbreaking Announcement**

Fred tossed the paper onto George's desk.

"You've really done it this time buddy." George frowned and picked up the paper.

"What are you talking about?" That's when he looked down at it and suddenly felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

_Hero Sweethearts to be Married_

Underneath was a picture of Hermione and Draco. She was smiling and waving at the camera, while Draco had his arm around Hermione's waist and was looking down at her with a loving look on his face. He started to read the story underneath it.

_It was a shock to the wizarding world when Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger announced their upcoming wedding. They had not made a romantic relationship public before this. _

_Draco Malfoy is the son of deceased Deatheater, Lucius Malfoy, and of Narcissa Malfoy. Malfoy is known for his contributions to the Order of the Phoenix during the dark times. He now is the President and owner of Malfoy Magical Estates. He was considered to be England's Most Eligible Wizard._

_Hermione Granger is a Muggleborn who is known better as being the best friend of Harry Potter, the Hero of the wizarding world, but also has made large contributions to the medical world when she discovered the cure for chickenpox. _

_They have announced that they intend to get married on the estate of Malfoy on April 4th, which for those of you who don't know, is in less than two weeks. Be ready folks, because it's sure to be the wedding of the century._

George threw it down in disgust. "She's ruining her life."

Fred picked it back up and looked at it. "She's looks pretty happy mate, if anything I would have to say that she is ruining your life."

"Ruining my life? I don't have to be married to the little git. I don't have to look at his ugly face every time I wake up, I don't have to give birth to his children." He gave a snort of disgust and tried not to look at the picture.

Fred sat down and put his feet up on the desk. "That's true, but we both know that she would rather it be your ugly face for some odd reason. You didn't fight for her."

"Fred, Mum was guarding her, no one goes through Mum." Fred lifted an eyebrow.

"Draco managed to get a hold of her some how and we both know how Dad feels about him. Quit making excuses, you really can't blame anyone but yourself George."

"What do you mean? If you hadn't of slept with her, she wouldn't have made that remark and I wouldn't have reacted the way that I did." Fred gave George a dirty look.

"No way. There's no way that you can put the blame on me. That was your big mouth that got you into trouble." He got up and walked to the door. He paused and turn around. "You really have no one to blame but yourself mate. Better to learn to live with it."

With that he shut the door leaving George with his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

"I think that this might be the one." Hermione studied herself critically in the mirror. Her mother smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Oh darling, it's beautiful. It's perfect." Hermione suddenly smiled and nodded. Draco and her had decided to have a muggle wedding so her other family members could attend. Draco didn't have any family other than his mother, so hiding magic would be a pretty easy task. Hermione was staying in London in her flat so getting all that was needed for the wedding would be easier.

They had decided that they would live at the Malfoy Estate. She would be given her own laboratory so she could get back to what she loved most- research. Plus she would be able to stay home once they started having children.

Children. With Draco Malfoy. She sighed and looked at the dress again and knew that it was perfect.

It was a white silk with a spaghetti strap square neckline that hugged her waist until it went into an a-line skirt with a Cathedral length train. The dress had a lace pattern that was embroidered and decorated with crystals.

Draco had surprised her the night before with a gift from his mother. It was a head piece. It was a little platinum tiara encrusted with diamonds. She couldn't believe that only a week from now she would be married to Draco Malfoy. That's when she thought of George. It had been about four weeks since she had last seen George. Would she have given him a chance if he had found a way to talk to her? Probably not.

_Oh who are you kidding Hermione, you would have listened and probably thrown yourself at him at the end. _That's when she thought about the dress. She realized that it was perfect, it belonged in an extravagant wedding. If she was marrying George it would probably be a really simple white dress with sunflowers. She didn't know why sunflowers reminded her of George. Suddenly she realized that all she think about was George.

_You are marrying Draco, Hermione, not George. You need to get over him if you ever hope to love Draco. _She felt the smile slip off of her face. She had hit an all time low. Here she was trying to forget George so that she could possibly grow to love the man that she was marrying. What girl got married with the _hope_ to fall in love? Love was already supposed to be there.

She quickly started to unzip the dress. Her mother gave her a worried look.

"Are you okay Hermione?" She quickly nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"Um, yeah Mum, I just feel really tired all of a sudden." One of the sales ladies quickly came over and helped her out of the dress.

"Is this the one you will be taking then?" Hermione gave a weary nod. Her mother patted her arm.

"You go on home dear, I'll pay for this with Da's credit card and take it home with me. You go get some rest." Hermione smiled weakly once again and quickly pulled on her jeans and sweater. She was out the door about five minutes later. She was in her flat in another ten. She plopped down on her bed and was out in an instant.

_A/N: If any one wants to see the dress that I got the inspiriation from its here: _


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- Nosy Sisters

"It really is your fault you know." Ginny Potter tapped her foot at her older brother.

"My fault! It is her choice to marry Draco! I didn't force her to get engaged to the git!" George looked up from his baby nephew in his arms and glared at her. "If you weren't the mother of this precious little creature in my arms, I would totally get up and hex you right now."

"How about you hand James to Mum and then you can try and fulfill that threat. I'll probably kick your bloody arse George Weasley" Molly came bustling in at that moment.

"What's this I hear about arse kicking? What threat? George, are threatening your sister with my first-born grandchild in your arms? Because if that is the case, I will gladly hand James to you sister and kick your arse myself." George gave his mother a dirty look.

"Mum, get off of my case! I am not going after Hermione. Nothing is going to make me go after her. So just leave me ALONE!" George's last exclamation caused the baby in his arms to wake up and start crying.

"Oh bloody Christ." He quickly got up and handed the crying baby to Ginny and took two steps and apparated out of the room.

Ginny sighed and started to rock her son. He quieted down several seconds later. Molly came over and took him and sat down in the rocking chair in front of the fireplace. She started rocking with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I was sure that he would break down and go talk to her. Especially since the wedding is tomorrow." Ginny sat down in a cushy armchair.

"I thought it was a power play by Hermione. I thought she said yes to make George jealous. That way he would give in and talk to her and apologize. Now she really has to go through with it. I don't understand. She doesn't love Draco, that's why she turned him down the first time. He has to know it, but he's so desperate to have him in her life, he's willing to marry her despite the fact she doesn't love him. This whole situation is just so wrong Mum."

"I am half tempted to show up myself and talk her out of it. I knew that I should have just the package right back to him. Instead I gave it to her hoping that something in it would be enough to give George a wake up call. Now I'm afraid that I have ruined both of their lives."

Ginny stood up and went and got her coat.

"Can you watch James for awhile Mum?" Molly gave her a confused look.

"Of course, I would be glad to. Where are you going?"

"To try to fix things before its are too late." A moment later she apparated with a _pop_.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-**

It had been a long day. The wedding was tomorrow and she had been at the florists all day looking at all of the roses and lilies to make sure that they were acceptable to be used in the wedding the next day. She wondered into her flat, and paused at the door to set down her keys and mail. Her stomach felt a little funny so she wondered towards kitchen for a snack.

Just as she was strolling into the kitchen, nausea hit her full on. She fled into her bathroom and sank to her knees in front of the toilet, where she proceeded to lose her lunch of saltine crackers. She stood up shakily five minutes later and walked to the mirror. Her eyes widened as she took in her appearance. Her brown eyes were dull and had a slight shadow underneath them. Her usually warm complexion was pale and washed out. She really needed to go see a mediwitch; this was the fourth day in the row that she had prayed to the porcelain god for no apparent reason.

She suddenly stood up straighter. Ginny did the same thing when she was... Hermione couldn't be, couldn't she? She quickly ran into her study and pulled down a book filled with medical related spells. She quickly turned to the P's. She muttered an incantation and passed her wand over her lower stomach. It glowed purple. She sat down quickly.

This could not be happening. She was pregnant. She was supposed to be getting married the next day. To top it off, it wasn't even the groom's child. What was she supposed to do?

There was a knock at the door. She groaned but before she could get up the door opened and someone came back to the study. Ginny was standing there with her hands on her hips but before she could say anything she noticed the glowing wand. Her eyes widened.

"Hermione…" she trailed off, but Hermione knew what she was getting at. Whose was it?

"Ginny…it's Geor-" but before she could finish she started to cry. "W-what am I supposed to do-o?" Ginny hurried over and hugged her friend around the shoulders.

"Oh Hermione. I don't know what you are supposed to do. Follow your heart is all I can say. If you love Draco, you know that Draco loves you enough to marry you, even if you are pregnant with someone else's baby." Hermione started to cry even harder.

"I don't love him Ginny. I love George. But George doesn't love me."

"I do love you." Both of the women jumped. George stood in the doorway with his hands deep in his dark green dragon skin pockets. Ginny jumped up.

"How long have you been standing there George Weasley?" George shrugged.

"Just long enough to hear her say that she loved me and not Draco." Ginny sighed.

"I guess this is my cue to leave, I should get back to James anyways. Get a hold of me later Hermione. Bye George." She edged out of the room quickly and the two of them looked at each other until the door closed. Hermione quickly wiped the remaining tears off of her face and stood up to face George.

"Is it true Hermione? Do you really love me?" George eyed her curiously. Hermione sat back down quickly and covered her mouth for a moment. George quickly knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Just fine, and yes, I love you." George took her hand.

"Hermione, I know I was an ass, but please, don't marry Draco. Give me a chance to make you happy. I swear it. I will do everything in my will power to make you happy. Will you give me a chance to do that?" Hermione looked into his eyes and she could tell that there was nothing but honesty in them.

"There is something you should know first." George got a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?"

"George, I'm pregnant, and the baby is yours."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Tragic Results**

Fred blinked a couple of times. He frowned slightly.

"Mine? We're having a baby?" Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"I just found out myself." Her head was spinning. Everything was happening so fast. She was carrying life inside of her. A tiny human being was growing at this very second. But then she realized, she was supposed to be getting married the very next day.

"Are you sure it's mine, I mean we were only together that once, and since then you and Draco…" He trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"I'm sure it's yours George, I haven't slept with anyone else. Not even Draco." That's when she realized that she was going to have to tell Draco. "I'm going to have to go tell him George."

George realized who she was talking about. "Not before we decide what is going to happen to us. I will marry you Hermione, and give nothing but my all to you and our baby. I promise. But you have to choose between me and Draco."

Hermione looked at him. "You know I choose you George. I always would. There's no way I could love Draco as more than a friend. I don't know why I thought that marrying him would be a solution." George kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"Go tell him Hermione, he deserves to know, and he deserves it in person. I will go with you if you want me to," Hermione shook her head and stood up.

"No this is something I need to do by myself. I will only be awhile and then I will be back. We can start planning our wedding. I'd like to get married before I'm as big as a whale." She gave him a week smile and went looking for her jacket. George smiled and followed her.

"I'll be at the Burrow, I'm sure Ginny and Mum are there waiting in absolute impatience. I'll see you later." He brushed his lips across her temple and then apparated, she sighed and followed suit several moments later.

_At the Malfoy Estate_

Hermione apparated into the front hall with a _pop_. She shrugged out of her jacket and made her way up the grand staircase. She had almost made it to the top when Draco appeared. She climbed to the top and waited for him to meet her. He went to give her a kiss and she quickly turned her head so he would kiss her cheek.

"What a surprise Hermione, I thought the groom wasn't supposed to see the Bride the day before the wedding." She fidgeted and gave curved her lips slightly.

"We need to talk Draco." By this time she had slipped the ring that Draco gave her, she took his hand and put it in it. He looked at her in shock.

"What's this?" She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"We can't get married Draco, not tomorrow, not ever." His gray eyes started to fill with anger.

"What do you mean we can't? Why not? The entire thing has been planned. What made you change your mind?" He paused as it dawned on him. "It's George isn't it?"

He took a step closer to her. She quickly took two steps back. She nodded and went to open her mouth when he cut her off.

"He will never love you the way that I do Hermione, he can never take care of you the way I can. Who was there for you when he hurt you? Doesn't that count for anything? TELL ME!" He threw his arms up in frustration. Hermione flinched and took another step back as a reaction. She suddenly lost her balance.

Draco went to catch her, but his missed her. She got a horrified look on her face as she fell. She hit the marble stairs and rolled down them until she hit the bottom with a sickening thud.

"HERMIONE!"

_A/N: Thanks so much to memily89 and CarterRainer for my first two reviews!!!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen- New beginnings**

A blurry redhead was the first thing that Hermione saw when she woke up. She blinked several times. His blue eyes were filled with concern. She could feel the warmth of his hand around hers. She looked around. It was obvious that she was in St. Mungos, she recognized the purple walls of the private rooms there.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is being at Draco's talking to him, and then…oh. Oh no. I lost my balance and fell down the stairs." George looked a little startled at that.

"Are you sure Hermione? You lost your balance…Draco didn't push you?" Hermione tried to sit up quickly.

"Oh no! He was in shock, he threw his arms up and it scared me, I lost my balanced and fell backwards. Why?" George looked concerned.

"He's awaiting trial Hermione, for your attempted murder, and the murder of…" he trailed off for a second.

"Murder of who George?" He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"You lost the baby Hermione. The fall caused you to have a miscarriage. You've been in a coma for almost a month now. We thought for awhile there that we were going to lose you. The aurors who were called to the scene after your fall said that they found Draco cradling your body saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again. They assumed that he pushed you and he didn't tell them any different. I'm sorry Hermione, I should have went with you." He started to weep as he lowered his head onto her stomach.

Hermione sat in utter shock. The baby was gone. Draco was being accused of trying to murder her and of murdering her and George's child. She felt her other hand instinctively hold George's head. That's when Molly walked in. She stopped and clutched her chest. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so, so sorry." George lifted his head. He wiped away the tears and stood up quickly.

"Mum. I didn't know you were coming today."

Molly nodded, "I got a fire message from a healer, she said that Hermione was awake. I apparated as soon as I heard."

George looked down at Hermione. "Hermione, I need to go get an auror so you can give them a statement. Draco doesn't deserve to go to jail." Hermione nodded and laid back down. George left the room and Molly crossed the room. She sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed and took her hand. Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I feel so empty Mum, like I can never be whole again." Molly squeezed it gently.

"You will Hermione. I never told anyone this, other than Arthur, but I had a miscarriage between having the twins and having Ron. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that it's going to be easy, but know that you be able to move on someday. You have a family who loves you, a man who thinks the world of you. You will have children someday, and though they will never take the place of the one you lost, they will give you joy."

Hermione quickly brushed the tears off of her cheek and smiled weakly. A plump, elderly women bustled into the room. She smiled brightly at Hermione.

"Well, well, well, it's so nice to see you up dearie. We've all been worried about you, but now it just looks like you've had a long rest." She came over and looked into Hermione's eyes. Her green eyes suddenly filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry about the baby, we tried all that we could to try and save it, but it just wasn't enough. You were in such a fragile state."

Hermione suddenly frowned. "George thinks that it was his fault, that if he had been there, this wouldn't have happened." Molly sniffed and let out a slight sob.

"It's nobody's fault, it was just a cruel twist of fate." The healer nodded in agreement.

"Well Miss Granger, it seems that you are fine, we will keep you overnight for further observation to make sure that there isn't a relapse and if all is fine you can return home under the care of Mrs. Weasley. Right now though, I'm going to go get you some food, you must be famished after not eating anything of substance for a month."

Molly stood up and smoothed Hermione's hair.

"We decided that it would be best if you came home to the Burrow for a while. Ginny is staying there with James while Harry is on a trip. You can help me and Mia plan her and Fred's wedding, they set a date for next month" Hermione gave her the biggest smile she could muster and sat up. She turned and propped the pillows up behind her so she could sit up in comfort.

The healer entered again with a tray. On the tray sat a bowl of chicken broth, some saltine crackers, and a glass of water. The healer looked apologetic.

"Sorry dearie, we don't want to give too hearty of food right now, you might not be able to hold down food yet." Hermione picked up the spoon and swallowed a spoonful of hot broth, she closed her eyes as her belly warmed at the feel of food.

There was a clearing of a throat at the door. Standing there was Ron and George. The healer quickly excused herself and left. Hermione smiled at the sight of Ron.

"Why hello Ron, it's been too long!" Ron fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment and then came over kissed her on the cheek.

"I agree Hermione, someday soon I hope to have a life, but we shall see." That's when he pulled out a pad of paper and a large green quill. "I'm sorry to do this Hermione, but I need your statement, with your statement we can let Draco go."

Hermione sat up straighter. "Of course, I understand." She took a gulp of water and then recited the nights events. The quill worked quickly across the paper and at the end it glowed blue. Ron nodded at it.

"Let it be known that Hermione Granger's comments were made in complete honesty. Signed, Ronald Weasley." The quill signed with a flourish and Ron picked them both up and put them in his cloak. "That's all that I need Hermione. I better get to the Ministry so we can process this and get Draco out as soon as possible. I'll be by the Burrow tomorrow to see how you are."

She nodded and gave a wave as he walked out of the room. Molly pulled on her cloak as well.

"I better be getting home as well, I'm sure everyone is waiting for word of your condition, I should go home and tell them the good news. I will be back in the morning to help you home." She paused to give George a kiss on his cheek. "Good night George."

"Good night Mum." Hermione and George were left in almost awkward silence. Hermione motioned for George to come sit on the bed next to her. She tapped on the tray and it disappeared. George came over and sat in the chair instead. He looked at her for a moment and then looked down at his lap.

"It's not your fault." Hermione said it really softly. George snapped his head up.

"If I hadn't let you go alone..." Hermione placed a finger to his lips.

"It was something that I had to do alone, and you know it. What would it look like to Draco if I couldn't go and tell him alone? It would have looked like I wasn't sure what to do in my life and that you were pushing me to break it off, instead of it being my own decision. It was my decision to break it off and my decision to go alone. If I ever hear you thinking that this is your fault again I'll have to kick your bloody arse." He gave her a smile and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love you Hermione Granger." She smiled at him, knowing that everything was going to be better.

"I love you too George Weasley."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- Home Sweet Home**

Hermione had been at the Burrow for three days now. It was getting easier for her to stand for long periods of time. Her muscles had been really weak, making it almost impossible for her to stand for more than five minutes. Now she could stand and help Molly cook, help Mia make decorations for the wedding, and look after James.

George visited her every night and every other spare moment that he had. He doted on her, bring her flowers all the time, usually white Calla lilies and sunflowers, and buying her new books so she would not get bored. Though it was impossible to get bored in the Weasley house, people were constantly in and out. Harry had popped in one day to the delight of his wife, and Ron followed suit the next day. Mia had been staying at the Burrow to keep Hermione company and to also plan the wedding that was to be held in the backyard in three weeks.

Hermione was currently in the kitchen sitting at the table looking down at little James. He had his mother's red hair and his father's green eyes. He yawned and blinked at her. He suddenly smiled and giggled and babbled some incoherent baby sounds. Molly turned around and smiled at the sound.

"Isn't he just precious? Getting so big, seems just like yesterday that Ginny was big and preg…" she stopped suddenly and frowned at herself for what she had said. Hermione smiled at her.

"It's okay Mum, you can say that word. I'm not going to break down and cry. I will have children someday; it was just fate that I would not have that one. And you are right, he is precious."

Mia walked in. She paused by Hermione and James and made a funny face at the baby, he started to giggle and blew a raspberry at her.

"Good morning all. Mmmm, tea smells wonderful Molly." Molly gave Hermione a long look and then bustled over to the cabinet, where she pulled over several teacups and saucers. Mia sat down at the table across from Hermione. She crossed her arms and raised a blonde eyebrow. "How are you doing Hermione?"

Mia was an American witch that Fred met on a trip to the States. She had long wavy blonde hair and classic looks that were set off by her deep blue eyes. She looked an elegant casual in her jeans, white cashmere sweater and black ballet flats that were embroidered with white flowers. Hermione glanced down at her flannel pajama pants and oversized hooded sweatshirt. Honestly, there was just no competing with Mia; she would look perfect in a burlap sack.

"I'm doing fine. What do we need to do today as far as the wedding?" Mia tapped her pointer finger against her chin and looked thoughtful for several moments. She gave Molly a grateful look when she set down a cup of tea in front of her.

"Well, I do still need to go dress shopping. I'm still not sure if I want to do a Muggle type of dress or do white dress robes. Plus I need to pick out the bridesmaid's outfits. Would you like to go with me?" Hermione hadn't been out of the Burrow since being in the hospital.

It had made front page of the _Daily Prophet_ that Draco had tried to kill her. Of course now it was the opposite, it was saying that Draco had been cleared of all charges, though their relationship status was still unknown. She decided that a few spells would take care of anyone noticing her.

"Sure, but I'm going to have to change my clothes and appearance. I'm sure that Rita Skeeter wench in on the watch out for me." She got up slowly and handed James to Molly. She came back several minutes later wearing jeans, a dark red sweater, black ankle boots and a dark purple cloak hanging over her arm. She had made it so her normally brown curly hair was bright red and straight. Her brown eyes were now green and her pale skin was covered with freckles. It two takes for Molly to recognize her. She suddenly giggled.

"If I didn't know better I would think that you were one of my own, Hermione" She smiled.

"I think that I need to stay low key until this thing blows over. They are going to have a hay day when they find out that Draco and I are no longer getting married and that I am with George now. I want to try to make them bored about the situation so that way they might just forget about it and leave us alone." She stuck her hands into her pockets and looked over at Mia. "Ready?" Mia stood up and fetched her red cloak.

"Yup. We should be back in a couple of hours should one of the twins come look for us."

Molly nodded and waved for them to go on.

"Will do, have fun dears."

_A/N: Sorry the chapter is so slow, I promise that it' going to get better. I'm sorry Jess5674 about Hermione losing the baby, but don't worry, there is some good stuff in the future!! Thanks also to pattilarr for her review. Update coming soon, though the updates are probably going to be slow during the week seeing as I have classes. But I promise I will get one out as soon as I can!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen- Lover's Lament**

Mia draped her arm across Hermione's shoulder as they entered Diagon Alley. Hermione looked down the long street of shops. She hadn't been here since that fateful day over a month ago. She looked around and smiled at the sight of Ollivander's wand shop. She remembered when she went in there with her parents for the first time when she was ten. It just felt so magical, so, at home. She knew the moment she held her wand for the first time that she was complete.

Now she felt that she was complete in a totally different way. The two women made their way towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They walked in and the door gave a small jingle. They paused to pet the pygmy puffs that scurried around in its class encased home. Fred walked in wiping something purple off of his hands into a towel. He gave them a lazy smile and leaned against the counter. 

"And who is this lovely lady Mia?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Mia just gave a snort and went over and kissed Fred on the cheek.

"That would be the Weasley version of Hermione." He gave her a once over.

"Nice job Hermione, I didn't even recognize you." George wandered in a second later.

"Recognized who? Oh hello Mia, Mia's friend." Hermione grinned.

"It's me George." George's eyes widened for a second and then grinned at her.

"Well now I know that our daughters will be gorgeous and that I'm going to have to hex the bollocks out of boys who come near her." Hermione just rolled her eyes and received a soft kiss on her lips. "What are you ladies up to today?"

Mia was leaning against counter next to Fred. "We are dress robe shopping. Since both of our families are all magical I don't see why we can't do a traditional magical ceremony. So we might as well go the dress robes route." That's when George fidgeted for a moment.

"Can I speak to you in my office for a moment?" Hermione frowned slightly and followed him towards the back of the store where his office was located. She stepped in and settled herself in a cushy armchair placed in front of his desk. He sat on his desk in front of her.

"What did you need?" George looked down at her. He cleared his throat and shifted.

"D-do you wan to move in with me? Mum said that you have been doing a lot better and I really want you under my eye. I just don't want to take the chance of losing you again." Hermione suddenly smiled and went to kiss him. He stopped her and touched his face softly. "Take off the disguise; I want to kiss the real Hermione." She pulled out her wand and tapped her head. Her hair darkened and curled and her eyes gradually melted from green to a golden brown. He bent his head and kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips. He kissed the tip of her nose and then kissed her lips softly.

He slipped is tongue and teased her lips with it until she went to take a deep breath. Then he embraced her hard as he deepened the kiss. She felt her knees begin to go weak at the feel of his ruthless assault of his tongue against hers. She felt his arms snake down her back until he had cupped her bottom with his hands. He picked her up easily and set her on the desk. He put his hands down on the desk on both sides of her and continued to kiss her deeply. She moaned as she reached up to run her fingers through his red locks. He reached and pulled off her cloak, then he slid his hand under her sweater and skimmed it up her abdomen and up cupped her breast. She arched towards him. Right as he started to tug at her sweater there was a sharp knock on the door. George cursed to himself as Hermione pushed him away quickly and straightened her sweater. George marched over to the door and whipped it open.

Standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen- Another Lost Soul

Hermione went completely snow white at the sight of him. She took a step forward tentatively and stopped. Draco looked like hell. His gray eyes were dead, his hair limp, and the darkness under his eyes made them look really sunken in. George shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"What can we help you with Draco?" Draco gave a slightly hallow laugh.

"Nobody can help me anymore. However, I would like to speak to Hermione if possible." George shot Hermione a glance. She looked into his eyes and nodded her head quickly. He motioned for Draco to enter the office.

"I'll be out in the store if you need anything Hermione." He gave Draco a long look and shut the door.

Hermione sat down in the chair behind the desk and looked at Draco. Draco crossed the room and sat down in the cushy armchair that Hermione had previously occupied.

"Hello Draco." Draco looked down at his lap.

"Hermione…I'm sorry. I never should have reacted the way that I did. If I didn't you would have never fallen down the stairs and perhaps you would still have..." Hermione held up her hand.

"It's not your fault. I do not blame anyone for what happened, and you should not blame yourself. It was a horrible, horrible accident."

"A horrible accident? Hermione, if I hadn't been so angry, so unapproachable, you wouldn't have backed up and fell down the stairs. I'm the reason that you lost your baby, I'm the reason that you almost died." Hermione quickly got up and went around to Draco. She made it so that she was face level with him.

"Look at me Draco." Draco adverted his eyes until she grabbed his face and made his silver eyes meet her golden ones. "It was not your fault. Do you hear me? You did not push me down those stairs, you were not the reason that I fell. If you were do you think that I would have made the statement that got you out of jail? No, if I thought it was your fault I would have let you rot in Azkaban for the rest of your life. You did not hurt me Draco. I hurt you."

Draco blinked several times and several tears spilled out. "I never should have asked you to marry me the second time. I knew your heart belonged to George. I was stupid for thinking that I could sway that heart of yours. I knew that there was no way you could ever love me."

Hermione suddenly hugged him tight. "That's where you are wrong Draco, I do love you."

There was a shattering and the two broke apart and standing in the doorway was a very livid George Weasley.

Hermione stood up and faced him quickly. "What is the matter George?"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly one. "Do you really love him? Answer me Hermione, do you love Draco?" Hermione looked absolutely stunned for a moment. Then she suddenly burst out into laughter, crazy uncontrollable giggles. She was laughing so hard that she began to cry and gasp for air. George released her in utter shock.

"Y-you….oh George, y-you walked in before…_gasp_, before I could finish telling D-Draco that I loved him as a _gasp_, b-b-brother!" She laughed even harder and collapsed on the floor in a heap of laughter. George had the decency to turn a deep red with embarrassment.

He quickly waved his wand and fixed the window of the office door. He had swung the door open so hard that it shattered. He looked at Hermione at the floor, she was still breathing hard and her cheeks were red from laughing so hard. George helped her up and gave her a hard kiss before shaking his head and leaving, though this time he didn't shut the door.

Draco walked over and stood next to her. He went to open his mouth and say something to her but paused. She looked at him and raised an inquiring eyebrow. He sighed.

"You really don't blame me?" Hermione patted his arm.

"No, I never did." Draco nodded curtly.

"Now that I know that I can leave you in peace. I hope you have a wonderful life, Hermione." He went to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean by that Draco?" He turned and looked at her sad.

"I don't know if I can ever see you again Hermione, seeing you reminds me of what could have been, what my life could have held. Now I just see emptiness, and I don't want you to see that in me. I want you to remember me as the Draco before all of this happened, the Draco that you loved as a brother. Not the empty shell that I fear I have become." He shook her hand off of his arm and walked out before she could say anything. She just stood there with her mouth open and tears in her eyes.

A/N: Hello all, I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. I hope to finish it up sometime within the next two week, but so far the end doesn't seem to have hit me yet. I'm afraid that it's up to the characters to decided when the story will end, they seem to want to keep getting more and more complicated...coming up: Wedding, love, etc.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen- Forgive, but never Forget

Hermione laid on the couch that night with her head in George's lap. He stroked her hair lightly and they both stared into the fire. She sighed.

"What's the matter, dear?" George paused and looked down at the top of her head.

"I'm just confused. I understand that I broke Draco's heart but why wouldn't he want to see me again?" Hermione jumped a little bit when Phena jumped onto the couch. She sniffed Hermione for a moment and then climbed up onto her stomach and laid down. Her violet eyes closed halfway when Hermione began to pet her lightly.

"The reason why I didn't come after you right away was because I wasn't sure about my feelings for you, I was confused, and I didn't want to make things worse for you. I had convinced myself that not seeing you would make you happy. That's why it took until the day before your wedding to gather up the courage to come talk to you. It will take Draco some time but he will get there eventually." He resumed playing with her hair gently.

"It still hurts. He was one of my best friends. I was the one who pulled him out of his depression after the Final Battle and now he expects me to just stand by and watch him fade away? I can't do it George, I feel like I have to help him. I'm the one that caused all of this." George immediately tensed up.

"How did you cause all of this? By following your heart? By being happy for once in your life? For not doing what everyone else wanted you to do? You did not cause this Hermione. Everyone else did, I did. We didn't accept your happiness and we all just messed up until it ended like this. If Draco hadn't proposed the first time, your friendship wouldn't have been strained. If I hadn't of fucked up, you wouldn't have accepted his second proposal. If I had just went with you that night, you would be starting to show with child. What do you have now? A heavy heart and a guilty conscience that shouldn't be plaguing you."

He started to sob. Hermione sat up quickly and embraced him. She didn't know that he had been holding all of this in. He quieted down and looked at her. He reached out and touched her face softly. She threw herself onto his lap and started to cry softly into his soldier. He rubbed her back softly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I should have kept that to myself." Hermione shook her head into his shoulder and mumbled something. He couldn't help but laugh. She pulled away and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I said that you can tell me anything. I hate it when you keep things from me and when I keep things from you."

"I agree. Completely." Hermione looked at him and leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. He leaned forward and captured her lips. His hands were placed firmly on her hips as he pulled her closer to him on his lap, he deepened the kiss until he felt her breath quicken and she pulled back and looked at him with heavily lidded eyes. He kissed her again, hard but gentle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him greater access to her body.

He slid his hand up from her hip under her sweater and up her torso. He felt her suck in a breath when his hand made contact with her breast. He cupped it and gave it a gentle squeeze. She slightly squirmed on his lap as he continued to kiss and fondle her. He moved his hand under her lacy bra. His fingers skimmed over her hardened nipple and she arched her back and let out a moan. He stood up, still holdling her and kissing her. He made it down the hall until he made it to their bedroom. He kicked the door open and more or less fell on the bed.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Hermione's face was flushed and her lips were swollen and red from all of the kissing. George looked at her searching her face with dilated blue eyes. He went to pull away and get up when she stopped him.

"George." It was just one word. He paused and then kissed her again. Hermione started to tug at the bottom of his sweater. His sweater came off and she ran her hands up his hard chest. He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled on her sweater. She squirmed out of her jeans and removed her sweater off. George leaned back and looked at her. Her breasts were not huge, but not small either, they seems to fit his hands perfectly. Her waist was small and curved into the perfect sized hips. He stared at the smooth skin and knew that he was looking at perfection.

Before he knew it they were laying on their sides facing each other, completely nude. He was running his hand against her smooth skin as they kissed. She reached down and grasped the full length of him and grinned. He raised and eyebrow and flipped her over on her back. He cupped her face and began to kiss her deeply as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. As soon as he entered her, he felt like they were two puzzle pieces that had been put together and fit perfectly.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty- Family Relations**

_A/N: Hi all! I hope that you are liking this so far! The story is finally starting to get there; I will try to work on it as much as possible. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reading this! I have had over 3000 hits! That makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside . Well please R&R and let me know how much you like the story! Now own to the very long chapter that I have prepared for you!!!_

Several weeks went by, and soon the pain of a lost baby faded. Hermione knew that she would never forget the pain that she felt, but she knew that she had to move on.

Hermione was busier than ever, helping Mia with last minute wedding plans. Finally it was the day before the wedding and they had yet to start setting up the backyard. Hermione was watching as the twins put up the large white wedding arch. Mia stood next to her with her arms crossed in amusement, waiting to see if they would mess up.

Molly wandered out several moments later. "How's it going dears?" She was wiping her hands on a towel and surveyed the scene. She grinned and looked at them. "Hermione, you are an expert at charms, I'm sure you could have put that up in three seconds."

Hermione shrugged with an innocent look on her face. "Yeah, but it's more amusing this way. Beside, have to make them feel like they are doing something or else they are just going to get in the way, pull pranks, and probably get tanked." Molly rolled her eyes, all while knowing that it was the complete truth.

"I suppose you are right. Well I better be back into the kitchen to check on the cake. If you need me dears, just call out." Hermione and Mia gave a loud round of applause when the men were done with the arch.

Fred glared at them. "That was harder than it looked."

Mia looked and gave Hermione a wink. "It's crooked."

Fred spun back to the arch and low and behold, it was crooked. He groaned and George smacked him on the back of the head.

"Dammit Fred, that took forever, we can't spend more time on it, we still have to set up everything else." The twins were still arguing when Hermione whipped out her wand and with a flick of her wrist, she not only straightened the arch, but also conjured up vines of vanilla trumpet flowers to cover and grow on the arch. Mia's eyes widened when the light fragrant scent hit them.

"Oh Hermione, they're beautiful! They are even the perfect shade of lavender!" George gave her a mock dirty look.

"Showoff." Hermione pointed at herself.

"Moi? You should know that I am an expert at charms, if you guys were having trouble, you only needed to ask."

Mia clapped her hands together, "All right everyone, we might as well start setting everything else up." Fred and George groaned.

"Oh come on love, if Hermione is such an expert, why not just have her set everything up?" Mia put her hands on her hips and gave him a cool look.

"Because Fred Weasley, this is our wedding, not Hermione's. You should _want_ to do something to help out your future wife, and if that includes helping her set up for one of the most important days of her life, you should do it and like it!" Fred held his hands up meekly and made his way over to the stack of tables that needed to be set up. Hermione looked at Mia and they broke out laughing.

Hermione surveyed the backyard the next day. All their hard work had really paid off. The arch sat at the end of a lavender aisle. On both sides of the aisle were white chairs with lavender pillows. Because the wedding was to be held at dusk, Hermione had charmed the arch to glisten with fairy-like lights. The part of the backyard that had been made into the reception part was breathtaking. A smaller sized white tent was in the middle of the yard, short white columns sat along the path. The columns had the same lavender flower vines growing around them, and on top were glowing globes of light. Though the tent didn't look impressive, what was inside was.

The inside was a lot larger (thanks to enchantments) than what the outside made it out to be. Hanging from the middle of the tent was a large chandelier made out of clear and lavender crystals. Round tables with elaborate settings were set around a dance floor. In the back of the tent, facing out over the dance floor and the tables was a long table for the Bride and the Groom and the rest of the wedding party. Shades of purple were everywhere. The ceiling twinkled with imitation stars. Hermione looked down at her tasteful dark purple dress robes.

The bouquet made of lavender lilies and white roses set them off perfectly. She looked around the room once more and realized that they had forgotten to set out the china and the place cards. Hermione pulled her wand out from the folds of her dress robes and gave her wand a brisk wave. Sparkling white china and crystal glasses quickly appeared on the table. She gave the wand another wave and tiny vases containing dark purple lilies appeared. Floating above the lily was the guest name in a glittery lettering.

"Aunt Hermione?" Hermione jumped and turned around. Jacqueline Weasley stood looking up at her. "Aunt Mia and Mère want you." Hermione smiled at the little girl standing before her. She was a perfect mixture of her parents. Her long strawberry blonde hair and blue-green eyes set off her little button-nosed face. She was dressed in a smaller version of the bridesmaid's robes and had a small wreath of white roses gracing her hair.

Hermione offered the girl a free hand. "C'mon Jackie, before they get antsy. We don't like it when the bride gets antsy." The little girl grasped her hand and skipped along side her towards the Burrow.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to find absolute chaos. The groomsmen were all surrounding Fred who sat in the middle of the kitchen grinning ear to ear. Hermione rolled her eyes at all of the redheads and walked upstairs. She walked into Ginny's old room.

In the midst of purple dress robes stood Mia in all white. She turned towards Hermione. "There you are Hermione, we were looking for you." She accepted the large bouquet of white calla lilies, purple orchids, and dark purple roses from her mother.

"Sorry Mia, I was putting the china on the tables in the reception tent."

Jackie went over to her mother who was putting the rest of the rose petals into the flower girl's basket, she handed the basket to Jackie, whose eyes grew wide with delight.

"'Ello "Ermione, 'ow are you doing?" Hermione almost sighed out loud. Molly had put the entire family on watch. She was afraid that all of the children and most especially, babies, were going to cause her to go absolutely nutters. She forced a smile.

"Just fine Fleur. I see that you and Bill are expecting again. Congratulations. When are you due?" Fleur glanced down at her swollen belly.

"Thank you. I'm due in two months." Hermione sat down in an armchair, and Jackie immediately ran over and climbed into her lap.

"Oomph, you are getting big Jackie! What you do you want, a little brother or sister?"

"A little sister, that way I can play dolls with her. But a little brother would be okay too. But a little sister would be best. There just aren't enough Weasley girls. When you and Uncle George get married and have babies, you should make sure that they are girls." All the other adult women seemed to suck in their breaths at that moment.

Hermione had an amused grin on her face, she then quickly looked serious, "I will try my hardest Jackie." Jackie seemed happy at that thought and hopped off her lap.

"Did you hear that Mère? Uncle George likes her for real. You told Daddy that after her accident Uncle George was going to leave her and not like her anymore."

Fleur turned absolutely white when her daughter announced that. Molly gasped in horror and quickly pulled Jackie out of the room. Fleur took a tentative step towards Hermione. Hermione help up her hand.

"Don't even come near me Fleur. If this didn't happen to be Mia's day, and if you were not carrying Bill's child, I kick your arse. But luckily for you, you are knocked up, and this is Mia's day. And you really shouldn't gossip about things that you have no idea about." She started to walk out of the room and paused. She turned towards Fleur one more time. "I've always heard that French women were gossipy little bitches, but you really take the cake on this one." She shook her head sadly. "About your own family, that's pretty low, even for being French and Veela."

She had taken two steps out of the door when Mia came after her.

"Hermione! Wait!"

"I'm so sorry Mia, I should have not said anything. I've ruined your day."

Mia quickly enveloped her into a giant hug. "No silly, you've made this the best possible day ever. I hate Fleur, she thinks she is so much better than me because I'm American and she's French." They broke apart grinning at each other.

"Well Mia, let's get this over with and make you a Weasley. Are you sure you really want to do this?"

Mia's melodious laugh filled the hallway. "One hundred and ten percent sure."

"You are one brave woman."

Mia put her arm around Hermione. "Not as brave as you my dear friend. You not only stand up to stuck up Veelas but you love one half of the most mischievous pair of wizards ever to roam this earth."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "That I do."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22- New Beginnings**

Hermione came and plopped down on the couch next to George. He put his arm around her shoulder and she quickly leaned into him. "Wow that wedding wiped me out."

George grinned at her. "Was it the wedding or all of the booze?"

"Hardy har har. I think your mother loves me even more now. Especially since Fleur didn't say more than two words all night."

"You expected her say anything after a five year old ratted on her? She's lucky that Mum didn't smack her around. I swear, if Jackie did not have Bill's genes in them, she would be just as spoiled and stuck up as her mother." George rubbed her arm softly. "At least our children will be as down to earth as can be."

Hermione grinned. "With my brains and your mischievous streak, our children are going to be biggest pranksters that the world has ever seen. I really feel sorry for whoever is teaching at Hogwarts when the time comes for our children to attend."

Greer came tearing into the room at that moment. It took them a moment to figure out that Beauregard was on the dogs back. Hermione jumped up and tore after the dog. George followed her. They ran around the house for several minutes until they all collapsed exhausted on the rug in front of the fire. Hermione was chuckling softly as she picked up Beauregard. She stroked the white ferret on its nose and was about to put it down when a sparkle caught her eye. She turned his little collar. Attached to it was a ring. It was a large, square cut yellow diamond with two heart-cut white diamonds on the side. Hermione pulled it off and looked at George. He grinned at her.

"What's this?" Hermione held up the ring.

"That is me pulling my head out of my arse. I love you Hermione Granger. I want to marry you and never let you go." Hermione felt her eyes tear up. George took the ring from her softly and held her hand. "Will you marry me Hermione?"

Hermione launched herself at George. "Of course I will you stupid man!" George kissed her deeply and slipped the ring on her finger. She leaned back and smiled at him.

"When should we get married?" George touched her face softly.

"In two weeks when Fred and Mia get back from their honeymoon." Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You expect me to plan a wedding in less than two weeks? Are you nuts George Weasley?"

"I don't expect just you to plan it. I'm going to help you. Beside Mum has been working on it since yesterday when I told her I was going to pop the question."

Hermione's eyes sparkled at him. "I guess we wouldn't to disappoint everyone. I suppose that after dinner we can go over to the Burrow and I can talk about wedding plans."

"Good. But first…" George leaned in and kissed her again.

A/N: I have started to post my stories on LiveJournal too. I add pictures to the end so all of you can see what I draw inspiration for. Next will be the wedding chapter, maybe another one or two after that. The last one being an Epilogue. After that I am starting a story called I'm Yours. I haven't decided what Weasley brother to use yet. I'm going to put a poll up on my LJ please go and let me know what you think!!!

Thanks to all of you who have read so far, and please R&R!!!

http://dracoslildragon. 


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Wedding Bliss and Resolutions**

Hermione found herself once again staring in the mirror wearing a wedding dress. This one was really her, nothing like the elaborate one that she had planned to wear to her wedding with Draco. This one was simple. White, strapless with a natural line skirt, and the only decoration on it was some sliver beading along the bodice. She wore a simple silver necklace with a small diamond pendent at the end and diamond stud earrings. She left her hair half up and half down, with her curls spilling down her back. In her hair she wore a simple comb and veil. Her makeup was light and natural and she seemed to be glowing on her own.

Ginny came up beside her, carrying the bride's bouquet. It was a simple bouquet of pink, yellow, and orange roses. There were a couple of white mini calla lilies thrown in, and a white ribbon tied around the base. The bridesmaid's were smaller without the lilies. They wore light green strapless dresses. The hem only fell to mid calf and they wore matching strappy heels.

Hermione took the bouquet from her and faced the women in the room. Her aunt's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Hermione, you look just like your mother did on her wedding day. I wish she could have been here today." Hermione looked down at her feet.

Her aunt would never know the truth about her parent's death. As far as her aunt knew, her parent's died in a tragic car accident. The rest in the room knew the truth. Voldemort killed her parents. He had hoped to break her down, to cause her lost hope, and most of all, for the light side to lose one of their biggest assets. The only thing that he managed to do was to strengthen her resolve to help defeat him, which obviously they did.

Jackie came skipping into the room at that moment. "Hullo!! Mère was wondering if everyone was ready yet. Uncle George is getting antsy." Ginny picked up the white basket with brightly colored ribbons streaming from it. She handed it to Jackie, who was once again playing flowergirl.

"Go tell your mum that we are ready to go." Jackie ran off, with her basket swinging at her side. Mia came over and hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione gave her a questioning look.

"You are already my sister in spirit, I was just giving you a hug because you are about to become it legally." Hermione grinned and hugged the girl back tightly. George and Hermione had also decided on a garden ceremony at the Burrow. Hermione knew what awaited her outside. She took a deep breath and followed the rest of her bridesmaids down the stairs. They fussed with her dress for several moments and then all cooed over her. She felt the butterflies get even bigger when the music started.

Luna Longbottom (previously Lovegood) was the first bridesmaid. Hermione only opted for three. So she knew that time was starting to run short. Mia was next and then before she knew it Ginny was leaving. Suddenly she noticed Arthur next to her. She turned to him. He just hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, knowing that words were not needed. Fleur was hanging back to help with the timing of Jackie going down the aisle. Jackie waved at Hermione one last time before going to skip down the aisle. Hermione and Arthur took a few steps and then turned to face the arch. It was the first time that George was able to see his bride in her dress.

Suddenly she had eyes for no one but him. She didn't even notice her surroundings. The White chairs with hot pink, yellow, orange, and light green cushions and ribbons, the long white aisle covered in brightly colored rose petals. Or even the beautiful flower-covered arch. She only saw him, in his black suit and pink tie. His blue eyes sparkled at her and a smile covered his face. She knew that her face mirrored his. She didn't even notice the man with gray eyes surveying the scene.

It was from this wordless expression that Draco finally let Hermione go. He knew now that that there was no chance he could ever have Hermione for his own. He wouldn't have come if it wasn't for the letter included in the invitation.

_Dear Draco,_

_It is my hope that you did not simply throw this envelope away when you received it. I also hope that you keep and open mind when you are reading this. I wish not to hurt you but instead to explain why I can never be with you. _

_That day many years ago started a bond between us, a very deep bond that I have no desire to be rid of. I do love you Draco, but never in the way that you desire. My heart belongs to one, and it will be that way always. I am hoping that you understand that I can love no one else the way that I love George. He is my one and my only. You, you are my brother, my kindred spirit. _

_You are the one that enough goodness and kindness in your heart to go against what was evil in the world, even though some of that evil included the very man that was your father. But you lived through it and in turn became the kind, gentle man that you are today. I hope that my not returning your love the way you want me to does not turn you into the hard bitter man that was your father. That is not you Draco. Just because you have the Malfoy name does not mean that you are father. _

_  
This is why I believe you love me. I helped show you the way to the man you are today. But remember Draco, I only showed you the way, you are the one that actually became it. Do not deny your love to someone else simply because I have hurt you. There is someone out there for you. There is for everyone. Someday you will find her and realize that I am right, though you should know that I am always right._

_I love you Draco, and I would be hurt and devastated if you did not show up to my wedding. You are my best friend and are one of the people that I want most to share my day with. Please consider, and until then,_

_Yours Truly,_

_Hermione_

Draco cried after he read the letter. He knew what she said was right. He couldn't waste his life away, he wasn't' his father. He was Draco. And he had the beautiful woman in white to thank for that.

Hermione barely felt Arthur kiss her cheek and hand her off to George. She said the vows tearfully, knowing that they both meant every word. And then it was the end.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone stood up and was clapping and yelling for them. George had a mischevious look on his face as he went to kiss her. He bent her backwards and gave her a long, deep kiss. Hermione blushed deep red but enjoyed every second of it. She was Mrs. George Weasley now.

Hermione and George walked down the aisle back towards the house. He looked down at her.

"I love you Hermione Granger. More than anything else." Hermione smacked his arm.

"It's Hermione Weasley now. I love you more than anything else too."

He bent down and kissed her again. And again.

A/N: So close to being done. I am going to do a small Epilogue. Then that's it! I'm going to then start working on my newest story I'm Yours and after that I might go back and do Draco's story that would tie into this one. So look forward to the epilogue and thanks for reading!!!


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue- Endings are often just new beginnings**

"Oooph! Man I feel fat right now." Hermione lowered herself carefully onto the couch. Her large belly protruded in front of her, making mobility difficult.

"Tell me about it." Ginny lowered herself next to Hermione.

"There is just something about Weasley's and twins, isn't there?" Hermione sighed as she propped her feet up on the ottoman in front of her. Ginny groaned as she did the same.

"I'm not even a Weasley anymore and it didn't escape me. Maybe it's something in the water." Hermione chuckled.

It was a joy to everyone when both Hermione and Ginny found out they were pregnant at the same time. It was a shock two months later to find out that both were having twins. Both George and Harry were ecstatic. The women were happy, but now that they were both well into their eighth month of pregnancy, they just wanted to be over with it.

Both had been staying at the Burrow just incase they went into labor. With the two men working all the time, they found comfort in being at the Burrow where they always had someone around. Not to mention they had each other's company. Molly came in with James following her slowly. He was close to being two now and he followed everyone around. He walked over to the couch and eyed his mother's and aunt's stomachs. 

"Babies!" He grinned and poked at his mother's stomach.

"That's right James. Babies!" she paused. "Babies coming right now. MUM!" Molly ran over quickly and helped Ginny up. Her maternity sweatpants were wet.

"Oh looks like it's time to go to Mungo's. Hermione, I'll call for Mia and let her know that I am going to be taking Ginny and to watch over you in case you need anything.." Hermione shook her head weakly.

"There's no need. I need to go to Mungo's too. I think my water just broke." Molly looked horrified. Two pregnant women, both ready to give birth. Mia was in the kitchen making lunch when she peeked her head in.

"Something the matter Molly?" Then she noticed the pale faces and Ginny's wet spot. "Oh."

Twenty hectic minutes later they were all in the lobby of Mungo's. Another twenty and they were both laying in beds in the maternity ward. In the same room, which Molly was highly amused about. Both husbands came rushing in. Hermione's face was red, as her contractions started to get more intense.

"Finally here are you? Asshole, took you long enough." George approached his wife apprehensively. His father warned that she might turn mean once the labor began.

"Sorry love, I got the call and then I had to look for Harry-"

"I don't care get over here now!! How could you do this to me?" George looked bewildered.

"Do what? I didn't do anything!" Hermione clutched his hand and pulled him down towards her face.

"You are the one that got me pregnant!" George bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to point out to her that it took both of them for that to happen. She suddenly yelled again and clutched his hand tighter. The healer lifted the sheet draped over Hermione's leg. She suddenly called out.

"We have a crown showing!" Thirty long minutes later Hermione and George were holding their children. Hermione looked down at the baby in a pink bundle in her arms and softly kissed the dark brown hair dusting the top of her head. She looked back up at George who was holding their son she could see a small tuft of red hair sticking up. It was already clear that the little girl was going to look like Hermione and the boy like George. A healer came over holding a clipboard.

"We need to finish the birth certificates. Do you have names picked out yet?" Hermione smiled softly.

"I think we do. This little girl's name is Tawny Elizabeth Weasley. And that little one is Jedrek Brian Weasley."

Ginny looked over from her bed where she was holding both of her children in her arms while Harry went to tell the rest of the family that they could come in. She called over.

"Just a warning that you might want to hug your children now, the rest of the Weasleys are about to descend upon you and once that happens you are not going to get to hold them for about an hour."

George chuckled. "But we have four to pass around instead of just one. I think that we will get them back in less than hour." Ginny just smirked.

"We'll see about that." As she said that Harry walked in with Ron, the rest of the family was still coming down the hall. Ron came over to Hermione's bed first. George offered him Jedrek, but he looked scared and tried to refuse.

"What if I break him?" Hermione just chuckled.

"He's a Weasley, I doubt you can." Ron took him apprehensively but a smile crept across his face as his nephew moved softly in his sleep. Molly came in and immediately relieved Hermione of Tawny. She started to coo over her granddaughter. George sat down on the bed next to Hermione. He put his arm around her shoulder as the rest of the family poured into the room.

He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She looked back up at him and kissed him. "I love you too." They both sat back and watched as their babies were passed among the busy room. They sat in quiet comfort until Draco walked in. He carried two large presents, one wrapped in pink and the other in blue. George stiffened momentarily but immediately relaxed. Hermione sat up straighter.

"Draco. What are you doing here?" He set the presents down on a table and came over to the bed.

"I heard the news. Congratulations to the two of you." Hermione eyed him. He looked much happier than he was a year ago. Molly came over with Tawny. She handed her to Hermione and went off to take another one of her grandchildren. Hermione wordlessly put Tawny into Draco's arm. He stared down at the small bundle and then glanced back up at Hermione.

"Maybe you can have one of those for yourself Draco." He looked back up at Hermione and smirked.

"I'm not sure if the world is ready for another Malfoy." George laughed.

"Maybe not, but I don't think it's ready for more Weasley's either, but it's just going to have to deal with it."

Draco looked down at the sleeping baby. "I can already tell, she is going to be just like her mother."

Hermione smiled smugly, "I hope so for her sake, because I can already tell that her brother is going to be like George."

Draco groaned. "Great, hopefully I'll be done teaching at Hogwarts when it's time for them to come." He was referring to the fact that he had just accepted the Potions position at Hogwarts.

"Oh that's so far from now, I wouldn't even worry about it."

**Eleven Years later:**

"Stop it Jedrek! Get that away from me!" Tawny squealed loudly and ran from her brother who was holding a frog up. Their cousin Sirius Potter snickered and gave him a high five. Lily Potter came over and slapped both of them upside their heads.

"You guys are jerks, you know that Tawny hates frogs. Stop being mean or I'm going to tell Mum and Aunt Hermione." Both of them stopped laughing immediately. Jedrek handed the frog back to Sirius who tucked into a pocket of his sweater. A moment later the rest of their family came over.

It was the two pairs of twins first year at Hogwarts, it was the first time they would be riding the Hogwarts Express. James was already going into his third year at Hogwarts. He had followed after his parents and was not only in Gryffindor but also a vital part of the house Quidditch team. Jackie was a fifth year and a prefect of Ravenclaw. Her little brother Henri was a second year in Gryffindor. It was hard to believe how much time had flown by.

Harry and Ginny stopped having children after having another set of twins. They figured that five children were enough. Hermione and George were another story.

Two years after the twins were born, Alaynna Marie came along, then a year later was Brenden Charles, and when they decided two years later they only wanted one more, Vivian Christine, Helena JoAnne, and Charles Alexander came along. Seven children and they found themselves with their own personal Quidditch children. Life couldn't be any better for Hermione or George.

Now it was time to put their oldest children on a train. Hermione hugged her daughter tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She just patted her son on the back since he was in the stage where he didn't like to be coddled by his mother. She had to hold back tears when she saw them waving to her from the departing train several minutes later.

She leaned back into George who held her.

"I can't believe that they are leaving for Hogwarts, it seems just like yesterday I was on that train with Harry and Ron." George kissed her head.

"It's been almost fifteen years since you've left Hogwarts you old woman." She turned around and smacked his arm. He grinned and kissed her quickly. "I love you Hermione Weasley."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too George Weasley."

_**The End**_

A/N: That's a wrap!!! I'm done! Look for my next story: I'm Yours. Starring Hermione and…………..Charlie! Thanks for all of you who have read this story and please, please R&R one last time!!!!!!!!


End file.
